Nunca molestes a una dama
by goldensister111
Summary: Inuyasha y Miroku aprenderán que NUNCA se debe hacer enojar a una dama o por lo menos no a una como Sango o Kagome. En respuesta del reto propuesto por Moun en el foro ¡siéntate!


Disclaimer: Inuyasha y compañía no son de mi propiedad pero esta historia salió (en parte) de mi retorcida mente. En respuesta del reto propuesto por Moun en el foro ¡Siéntate!

topic/84265/89914320/1/Espadas—Totosai—Retos—a—Pedido

**Nunca molestes a una dama.**

Nuestro grupo caminaba apaciblemente por los frondosos bosques de bambú, Miroku entre tanto iba ordenando el montón de cachivaches que de alguna mágica manera lograba ocultar debajo de su túnica.

— Aun no entiendo donde guardas tantas tonterías Miroku— espeta con las manos en la nuca aparentando indiferencia.

—Mi querido Inuyasha un buen mago nunca revela sus trucos ¿Sabes?— dice mientras sacaba una jarra de por lo menos medio metro de altura.

— ¡Khe! Ni que mago ni que nada ¡Es estúpido! ¡Llevas más tonterías que Kagome!—.

— ¡Hey a mí no me metas en esto!—lanza una mirada asesina al hanyou mientras este la ignora.

—Tranquila señorita, Inuyasha nada más admira mi gran talento— luego susurra muy bajo para asegurarse que solo él lo escuche— Y si no quieres que ella te mande al centro de la tierra mejor cierra la boca—.

Con eso el astuto monje callo al terco Hanyou que ya había abierto la boca para protestar— ¡Khe!—mira hacia otro lado.

— ¡Qué lindo está el día! ¿No lo creen?— acota en un intento desesperado por cambiar el tema.

—No tan lindo como tu mí querida Sango— en ese momento Sango se pone totalmente roja y el monje aprovecha el momento para tocar los encantos de la sonrojada exterminadora que al instante se pone más roja pero no exactamente por la misma razón...

— ¡Maldito monje pervertido!— esta vez fue diferente a la mayoría de las veces en que Miroku que intenta hacer su "gracia" pues quedo totalmente golpeado en el piso con algunos chichones sobre otros, espirales en los ojos y en un estado seminconsciente.

— ¡Uh!— Inuyasha pone cara de desagrado—Creo que Sango se pasó un poquito esta vez— se burla.

—Y yo creo que mi querida Sango debe de estar en sus días—espeta tambaleándose en el vano intento de tratar de mantenerse sentado.

— ¡Te escuche!— lanza una piedra a su pecho logrando que el monje quede totalmente inconsciente. A todos les baja una gotita por la cien mientras Sango se va echando humos del lugar.

* * *

Luego del espectáculo Kagome trata desesperadamente de recordar algo "_yo debía hacer algo importante ¿pero que era?... ¡ya se!_" chasquea los dedos— ¡Inuyasha debo volver a mi época!—.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?!—grita cruzándose de brazos alzando una ceja dejando en claro lo poco que le agradaba la idea.

— ¡Porque tengo un compromiso muy importante! ¡Por favor!— junta las manos en forma de rezo y pone cara de cachorrito abandonado.

— ¡Khe! ¡Ni lo pienses debemos juntar los fragmentos y tú lo sabes! ¡Tus compromisos pueden esperar!— espeta mirando hacia otro lado.

— ¡No, no pueden! ¡Te lo ruego!—replica buscando su mirada.

— ¡No Kagome! ¡Y menos ahora que tenemos una pista para encontrar a Naraku!— continua reacio a ceder.

— ¡Todo lo que te importa son Naraku y los fragmentos! ¡Yo también tengo mi vida! ¡No pienso dejar pasar algo tan importante! ¡Esta vez tu tendrás que esperar!—se da media vuelta y comienza a caminar en dirección al pozo.

— ¡Ni lo pienses!— se pone delante de ella y esta sonríe con burla.

— ¿No crees que esa es una pésima manera de detenerme?—pregunta haciendo alusión al conjuro.

— ¡Te debes quedar!—.

— ¿Y que si no lo hago?—lo reta.

— ¡Nos iremos sin ti y ni pienses que volveremos!—esboza una sonrisa de arrogancia al ver la mueca de la chica.

— ¿Entonces como piensas recuperar los fragmentos?—.

— ¡Kikio nos ayudara!— esa frase eso que a Kagome le hierva la sangre.

— ¡Idiota! ¡Pues si ese es el caso vete con Kikio!— sale enfadada del lugar— ¡pero esta me las pagaras! ¿Me escuchaste? –Le apunta con un dedo— ¡Juro que lamentaras haber nacido así como que me llamo Kagome Higurashi!— dicho esto ella se retira dejando a Inuyasha siendo víctima de los nervios pues si ya era mala su venganza normal ¡Quizá como fuese esta! Debía estar alerta.

* * *

— ¡Uch! ¡Es un idiota! ¡Idiota, idiota, idiota! ¡IDIOTA!— refunfuña Kagome mientras patea el piso y agita lo brazos.

— ¿Te peleaste con Inuyasha?— preguntan detrás de ella.

— ¡Si! Uch es un tonto insensible ¡Pero esta me las pagara lo juro!— responde pues conocía muy bien el origen de esa voz.

—Estamos de acuerdo— se acerca Sango— Esos dos tienen que pagar, aprenderán a tenernos más respeto y tengo la solución perfecta— sonríe con malicia.

— ¿Sí?— dice interesada. Sango se acerca y le susurra algo al oído y en su cara se forma lentamente una sonrisa cada vez más grande para luego mirar a la exterminadora con complicidad— ¡Hagámoslo!—.

* * *

En otra parte del bosque Inuyasha y Miroku se estaban comenzando a preocupar ¡hacían horas que esas dos no llegaban!

— ¡Suficiente!—espeta exasperado mientras camina en círculos— ¡Vamos por ellas Miroku!— sin ningún reclamo el monje se dedicó a seguir al medio demonio por el bosque ya oscuro, no se ve casi nada y para remate comienza a aparecer una espesa niebla que lo cubre todo— ¡Miroku! ¿Estas allí?—.

—Si aquí estoy no tienes para que gritar— dice este a su lado refregándose su pobre oído que había recibido el exagerado grito de su amigo. Siguen caminando sin poner demasiada atención al sendero, cuando de pronto caen en un agujero de unos quince metros de profundidad.

Ambos hombres caen de bruces al piso debido a lo inesperado de la caída— ¡Maldición!— reclama Inuyasha pues tan pronto como se abrió el agujero mágicamente se cerró dejándolos a ambos en las penumbras.

— ¡Inuyasha querido!—acotan desde un punto en la oscuridad.

— ¿Es...? ¿Jakotsu?— pregunta Miroku.

—Única e incomparable— enseguida ambos se ponen en guardia.

— ¡Fuiste tú quien nos encerró! ¡Que es lo que quiere Naraku!— grita Miroku hacia todos lados.

—No esto no tiene nada que ver con Naraku ¡Solamente quiero que pasemos tiempo de calidad juntos!— espeta acercándose muy incómodamente a Inuyasha.

— ¡Aléjate de mí degenerado!— grita este con asco mientras lo empuja hacia atrás.

—No, no— mueve el dedo índice y adopta una pose desaprobatoria que los hombres apenas pueden distinguir en la oscuridad—Esa no es manera de tratar a una dama— derrama un líquido en el piso que hace que el suelo debajo de Inuyasha y Miroku se convierta en una sustancia como el pegamento, se secara y los dejara atrapados—Ahora sí, no te escaparas— coloca una sonrisa torcida.

— ¡¿Oye y yo que tengo que ver en esto?! ¡¿Por qué me pegaste también a mí?!— grita Miroku mientras tiraba de sus piernas desesperado.

— ¡Cállate! Tú serás mi postre—.

— ¡Suéltame de una vez! ¡Pelea como hombre!— grita Inuyasha, comenzando a desesperarse por no poder hacer nada, debido a que en un momento de descuido Jakotsu ya lo tenía atado y su espada había caído demasiado lejos como para poder alcanzarla.

— ¡¿Por qué no me puedes dejar tranquilo a mí?!— Se desespera Miroku— ¡Ya lo tienes a él! ¿Qué más quieres?—

— ¡Miroku si salgo de esta juro que te matare!—.

— ¡Cálmate Inuyasha tu sabes que yo jamás te abandonaría!— coloca una cara de ofendido— ¿Cómo es posible que te atrevas siquiera a pensarlo? ¡Me indignas! ¡Y yo que quería ayudarte!—.

— ¡MALDICIÓN ALÉJATE DE UNA VEZ!— Inuyasha presa del pánico se agita como puede y trata de forzar las amarras.

—Nada te servirá querido esas cuerdas solo se apretaran más si las fuerzas—dice mientras ríe maniáticamente.

— ¡Lo tengo!— Miroku por arte de magia saca de entre sus ropajes un frasco de diluyente que riega sobre sus cuerdas y el suelo— ¡Si soy libre!—.

— ¡Rápido ven y ayúdame!—.

— ¿No crees que antes me debes algo?— espeta mirándolo fijamente.

— ¿Si sabes que de alguna manera saldré de aquí y me encargare de dejarte estéril de la forma más dolorosa que conozca?— se acerca un poco más al monje— y créeme conozco muchas—.

—Palabras correctas— acota Miroku, que, por su parte al ver amenazadas las joyas de su familia, se apresura a desatarlo

—jajajajaja ¡De verdad esas chicas tenían razón! ¡Fue muy divertido! Bueno yo ya cumplí con mi parte ¡Nos vemos! Pero a la próxima esas orejas serán mías ¡promesa!— y por arte de magia Jakotsu desaparece entre las sombras.

* * *

—Jajajajajajajajaja— reían frenéticamente el par de mujeres apretándose el estómago debido a las imágenes que la cámara de Kagome reproduce, mientras, ambos hombres las observan con las mandíbulas hasta el piso ¿Quién pensaría que sus dulces he inocentes "amigas" eran capaces de tal atentado contra su dignidad?—Jajajajajaja debieron jajajajaja ver sus caras— Sango trata de calmarse respirando profundamente, pero fue en vano, debido a que la videograbadora reprodujo el momento en que Inuyasha gritaba desesperado que Jakotsu lo quería violar— Jajajajajaja—.

— ¡Cállense!— grita eufórico e indignado Inuyasha tomando la cámara en sus manos y rompiéndola en pedazos— ¡No le veo la gracia!—se cruza de brazos — ¡Nos deben una explicación!—.

—Primero que nada— dice Kagome ya calmada—Eso les pasa por no tenernos el respeto que merecemos ¡Estamos hartas de sus tonterías! Eso fue para que sepan de lo que somos capaces y otra cosa ¡ni creas que con solo romper mi cámara lograras algo! ¿Para algo sirven las copias sabes? Jajajajaja—.

Ambos hombres se miran y lanzan un suspiro en signo de derrota definitivamente desde ahora lo pensarían mejor antes de hacer o decir cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con sus "bellas damitas".

¿Y cómo fue que lograron todo ese espectáculo? ¡Muy simple! Kagome le dijo a Jakotsu que en su época habían unos vestidos hermosos y mucho más exóticos que su uniforme y que si le ayudaría le traería algunos, el acepto al instante; en el bosque, y con ayuda de los demás guerreros, que, se morían por ver que sucedería, cavaron el agujero y lo taparon lo mejor posible ¡Hasta yo ayude! Después de todo el par de idiotas se lo tenían bien merecido ¿Qué quién soy? ¡Me ofenden! ¡Creí que ya lo sabrían! Bueno para que sepan yo soy el zorrito preferido de todos ¿Hace falta más información?

Fin.

* * *

— ¡Si yo lo sé!—levanta la mano emocionada.

— ¿Lo sabes?— carita de emoción.

— ¡Claro! ¿Cómo no saberlo? ¡Eres el zorro del zoológico! Que coincidencia ¿Cómo le hiciste para conocer a Inuyasha?—sonríe amablemente mientras al zorrito le cae una gotita por la sien.

— ¡No Golden!— le sobresale unas cinco venitas en la cabeza— ¿Cómo no vas a saber? ¡Tú escribiste esa basura! ¡Soy Shippo!—.

—Ha… ¡Hey! ¿Cómo que basura?— se cruza de brazos enojada.

—Se sincera esto apesto—.

— ¡Pero lo hice con amor!— hace un puchero.

—Pero sigue dando asco—.

— ¡Waaaaa! ¡Shippo me hace bullying! :c ok… bueno ojala que por lo menos les allá gustado más que a el —segundo de silencio—A mí se me hace que se enojó porque casi ni apareció en la historia—susurra.

— ¡Te escuche!— grita enojado.

—Nada más que decir ¡Gracias por leer!—se retira.

— ¡Hey! Espera sigo aquí ¿Cómo me voy? ¡Hey Golden! ¿Te enojaste?— apaga la luz — ¡Me da miedo la oscuridad! ¡GOLDEN!—.


End file.
